The Legend of Zelda Re: Wand of Gamelon
"Join me Link, And we will rule the three Kingdoms together! You will be the most powerful woman in all of Koridai...otherwise...you'll die...right here and now..." - Ganondorf 'GAME' *Title = The Legend of Zelda Re: Wand of Gamelon *japanese tittle = TBA *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Nintendo *Designer(s) = Eloy A. Rosario *Original Creators = Eiji Aonuma (Director of Zelda),Shigeru Miyamoto (Creator of Zelda) *release = Japan: TBA, USA: TBA *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T *platforms = Wii U "Re: Wand of Gamelon"' is a working title for the Wii U and Nintendo Switch, and is the second and Last Zelda game being made by Heroton Productions (Not Counting The Legend of Zelda: Budokai). Unlike The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy, it has no relation to The Heroton Group Series, however, it shares some elements from the mentioned game and Eloy Rosario returns as the Artist. The Game is a Complete Remake of the 3 infamous "Zelda CDi" games, ''Link: The Faces of Evil '',''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, and Zelda's Adventure. The Game focuses on a War Between the three Kingdoms of Hyrule, Gamelon, and Koridai, and it's involvement with all of the Royal Families. The Game borrows some elements from Hyrule Warriors'' as well, as Combat is more enforced to be more of a hack n' slash. This game has a counterpart in the form of The Legend of Zelda Re: The Faces of Evil, while the Gender of the Protagonist differs, the story and setting is exactly the same. Limited Edditions of the Game come with the Prequel Movie The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, which is a Redub of a fanmade movie from 2006. Story Timeline Placement Originally, the Three CDi games are non-canon to the entire series. Gamelon's Faces, however, takes place sometime after Zelda II: The Adventure of link, in "The Hero Dies" Timeline. The New Hero of Hyrule had Married the "Original Zelda" and established a Renewed Hyrule Kingdom, while Princess Zelda (From Zelda I) had eventually created her own new Neighboring Kingdom of Koridai. A Third Kingdom was eventually Established when Monsters Developed Personalities and Souls, leading to the Democratic Kingdom of Gamelon, and it's Residences being able to Transform into Animals/Monsters. The Legend of Link Movie eventually establishes that there's a 4th Kingdom that is also called "Hyrule", but is eventually revealed as the Kingdom of Tolemac, who's Inhabitants have been sealed away in another Dimention by Ganondorf. Ganondorf then made a Replica of Himself, and created fake inhabitants for the Kingdom (Although some, like Tingle and Zelda, are Real), for the sole purpose of Testing the third Link. This Kingdom Also has a Zelda, but she's not related to any Royal Family, she's actually a Replica of one of the Earlier Princess Zeldas from a long time ago. Other Residents of that kingdom had also become self aware of their fabrication, such as Saria (Who was killed by the Ganondorf Replica). Characters Hyrule *Link *Link's Brother *Queen Zelda XIII *King Harkinian Koridai *Princess Hylia Zelda *Ganondorf Gamelon *Master Gwonam *Epona *Inagro False Hyrule/Tolemac *Link (Movie) *Fake Navi *Tingle *Fake King Harkinian *Ganondorf *Princess Zelda (Movie) *Bills *Boris *Ganondorf Replica's Minions *The Deku Tree *Fake Saria *Fake Kokori *Bomber Bros. *Fake Ingo *Fake Talon *Fake Malon *Bandit King Kenzo *Bandits *Fake Kaepora Gaebora